


Love advice

by justmyrthe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Carlos Sainz Jr, Carlos makes sexual and teasing comments THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME, Carlos thinks Lando has a crush on Max, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Lando Norris, How Do I Tag, Lando Norris is a scared gay baby, Lando asks Sewis for advice, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Lando, Relationship Advice, but just a little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmyrthe/pseuds/justmyrthe
Summary: "Where were you?" Carlos asks. "Lewis and Sebastian." "And why?" Lando swallows. "I asked them some... questions." Carlos nods. "About how to fix your crush on Max?"Lando has a crush on his teammate Carlos Sainz Jr and asks Sebastian and Lewis for advice, but Carlos assumes the wrong things after.
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Love advice

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first work in this fandom! i love carlando so fucking much, so i decided to write something about them :)) sorry for any grammar errors or any other mistakes, english isn't my native language.

The moment Lando walks into the room, his eyes are looking through the room for someone he knows. It’s not like he doesn’t know Lewis and Sebastian, the first two drivers he sees, but the two are standing next to the bar, awfully close to each other. Lando even gets a little bit uncomfortable, just by looking at them. Are all Formula 1 drivers that (physically) close to each other? That would be really unfortunate, as a gay boy who starts gay panicking way too fast if a attractive male was standing close to him, seeing that there are some attractive drivers. Even now, just by that thought, he notices his sight becomes a little blurry. Fortunately, he gets knocked out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. 

“Hey, Lando, are you finally here?” He turns around the direction the sound is coming from, and sees Carlos and Max standing there. He lets out a quick sigh and makes his way to the two older boys. “Shocked by the sight?” Carlos asks when he’s close enough. 

“What?” Lando asks confused. “Lewis and Seb”, the Spaniard explains, while pointing to the two men. In the short time Lando walked to his friends, they made a few moves. At first, they got a chair to sit on. Only one. That’s probably why Lewis is now sitting on Sebastian’s lap. “Erm…” he starts, not sure about what to say. 

“You should be happy that they’re not that gross now, I think you would have ran away immediately. Hey, Max, do you remember that time in our first or second season? We were both still at Toro Rosso…” Right now? Does that mean… they are together? It’s still a mystery for Lando, Carlos is not really obvious. 

“You mean that time when they were drunk enough to not be mature about what they were doing and basically grinded on each other for the whole evening, and then disappearing into the restroom and hoped we didn’t know what they were doing? Yeah, I remember that”, Max laughs, but Lando nearly chokes on the air. 

“Don’t scare him, Maxy, the baby isn’t used to dirty things on driver parties.” Maxy. Lando gets a little bit red by the nickname, even though he knows there is nothing going on between the ex-teammates. Or is there? He didn’t know it from Lewis and Sebastian too, so there might be a chance. They better not… 

“Shut up”, Lando mumbles, not quite sure why he would dislike a relationship between Max and Carlos. “He isn’t used to dirty things at all, Chili. As you said, he’s still a baby.” Lando puts on his ‘angry’ gaze and looks up to Carlos. 

“Did you bully Max too?” Carlos frowns. “When you were teammates. Max was even younger than I am now, so did you bully him too?” Carlos looks at Max with a questioning gaze. “No, you didn’t, Carlos, probably because we weren’t that good friends back then as you and Lando are already. And you were younger too and only three years older than me.” Carlos nods. “There you have your answer.” 

Friends. Max sees him and Carlos as friends. Quite good friends. Lando knows they are friends, but still. It feels like there’s something wrong with the word ‘friends’. “Do you think it is bullying? It shouldn’t be like that, I feel like I’m only teasing you. If it feels like bullying to you, tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” Lando nods and remembers that he still wants to know if the Brit and the German are together. 

“And… what about Lewis and Sebastian? Are they… together?” He looks to them again and… now they’re doing gross things. They are in the middle of a heavy make-out session and the young Brit can feel his cheeks burn. “You like the sight?” Max teases. “What? No, I don’t. I mean, I don’t necessarily like it, but I don’t disapprove it too, you know?” But Carlos probably didn’t even notice Lando’s cheeks getting redder and just answers his question. 

“Yes, they are together, for a while now. I think it even started before Max and I got into Formula 1, it was like the first driver party of the season when we first saw them, right Max?” Why does he have to involve Max in his answers? It’s getting annoying. But Lando gets it. Max is attractive and Carlos even more. A lot more. Then he realizes it. He might have a little crush on his teammate. Just a little. 

He decided to ask Lewis and Sebastian for help. The two are together, so they must have been at the point where he is now: having a crush and not knowing if your crush returns your feelings. So there he is now, standing in front of the older Brit’s door, hoping both of them are here, and if not, only Lewis would be fine too. A few seconds after he knocked on the door, the door opens and Lando is able to see Lewis. 

“Look! It’s the baby Brit!” Lewis says, followed by a punitive “Lewis! Don’t tease him”, from Sebastian. Now the Ferrari driver also appears in the doorway. “What are you doing here, Lando?” he asks. “Erm…” his brain tries to come up with something, so they can get inside and he can talk with them without the whole corridor being able to hear their conversation. 

“Can we get inside?” he finally blurts out. Lewis nods and opens the door a bit more, so he can come in. After the door closed, he decides just to tell them. “I have a problem.” Sebastian nods and sits down on their bed. “Come, take a seat”, he says while pulling Lewis onto the bed. 

“Okay, who do you like?” Lewis immediately starts off with that question. “How… how do you know?” Lando stutters and his breath starts speeding up. If Lewis knows about him being gay even though they don’t know each other very well, would Carlos know too? 

“You came to us. Probably because you like someone with the same gender, otherwise you would go to Carlos or anyone else, but you think we probably have been in the same position.” Lando’s breath starts to slow down again. Okay. No problem. “Carlos.” The two older ones frown, so he quickly explains. 

“I like Carlos. I think…” Sebastian nods. “I figured.” Lando’s eyes widen and his heart beat speeds up. “You shouldn’t have said that, Seb, now he’s stressing even more.” Lewis smiles to Lando. “So, what are you going to do about it? Forgetting him or trying to figure out whether he likes you back or not?” Lando sighs. 

“None of them… I am really bad in forgetting someone I have a crush on, but there’s no way he likes me back. He had a girlfriend until last year’s summer, how could he like me then?” Lando wishes Carlos at least liked boys, so he would have a little chance. Now it’s just that Carlos isn’t interested in boys. 

“Ever heard of bisexuality?” Sebastian says with a ‘duh’-tone. “Yes, of course, but there’s no way he is bi. I never saw him being interested in men or boys.” Sebastian sighs. 

“You didn’t know about us too, right? We didn’t know it about you too until you stepped into our room with your problem. I think you should try and figure out whether or not he likes boys and as the second step, whether or not he likes you, okay?” Lando nods. 

“Well, thanks I guess? Erm…” He doesn’t feel like Sebastian and Lewis helped him a lot, but it was nice finally telling anyone. “Don’t be shy the next time you have questions like this, just ask us, okay?” “I will”, he says, before standing up and walking to the door. “Bye baby Brit!”

He opens the door of his hotel room and immediately gets a “there you are!” to his head. Carlos is in his room, sitting on his bed. How the hell did Carlos get in his room? “How the hell did you get in my room?” he blurts out. Carlos smiles. 

“I knocked on your door, but you didn’t open it, so I asked a maid to open your room and you weren’t here, so I thought I’d wait for you here.” Lando rolls his eyes. “And what if I was showering?” “Then I’d have joined you”, Carlos says with a smirk, and it works. Lando nearly chokes on his saliva. “What the fuck, Carlos.” 

“No-no-no, Lando, no swearing for you, wait a couple more years and a couple more centimetres.” Lando bumps into Carlos and pins him down onto the bed. “Kinky”, Carlos remarks and Lando’s cheeks flush. How does Carlos get him so embarrassed every time? He gets up and sits down normally, with his back against the wall. 

“Where were you?” “Lewis and Sebastian”, he answers, without thinking about that Carlos will probably start asking questions. “And why?” His brain starts working very fast, without any usable outcome. “Erm… just, chilling, you know?” Well done, Lando. That really sounds like a good excuse. 

“No, I don’t. Lando, are you trying to hide something from me?” “Why would you care?” Lando snarls him. Carlos’ smile reduces. “I care about you, I really do. You are like my little brother, Lando.” There it is. The proof Carlos doesn’t like him. It’s weird to like your little brother, so it’s weird to like him. 

“I asked them some… questions.” Carlos nods. “About how to fix your crush on Max?” Lando frowns. “What? You think I have a crush on Max? No way, Carlos, no way.” He hopes this is convincing enough. Man, this is embarrassing, Carlos thinking he has a crush on Max. 

“But you are, right?” “What?” Carlos sighs and slides a little closer to the younger. “Gay? Or bi. Or any other sexuality. But you like boys, right?” Again Lando gets flustered. “Yes”, he whispers, before turning his face away from his crush. 

“Hey, Lando, it doesn’t matter. I am bisexual myself, do you think I would ever judge you?” Lando’s eyes widen and he turns his face up, in Carlos’ direction. Is he joking? Trying to convince Lando that it really doesn’t matter for him? He could have done that too without telling Lando he is bisexual. 

“Don’t you believe me?” Lando swallows. “I don’t know, Carlos, I really want to believe you, but… you don’t seem like a bisexual guy to me.” Carlos puts his hands in the air and slides a little bit back. “Stop there, mate, don’t you dare thinking I limit myself to only women!” “I’m sorry…”, Lando mumbles. 

“I’m just kidding, Lando, you couldn’t have known, except for when you dug through my whole chat history.” Lando nods and sighs. “So, you like someone, Lando? Mind telling me who it is?” “Yes.” Carlos laughs. “That was a quick yes. So I know him. Do I know him well?” Lando rolls his eyes. 

“Do you think I’m going to tell you anything?” “No, but it was worth trying.” Lando rolls off the bed. “Oh, and could you stop making sexual comments? I’m getting uncomfortable because of it.” Carlos wiggles his eyebrows. “I thought you liked it”, he says with a smirk. “Stop!” Lando screams, cheeks flushed again. 

“Okay, okay, but then I’ll do… this”, he says, while pinning him down onto the matrass. Lando looks up to face the Spaniard. They are so close, their noses nearly touch each other. “What are you doing?” Lando stutters, but Carlos places his lips onto his. Only after a few seconds Lando realizes what they are doing, but Carlos pulls back before he could start kissing him back.

“I’m sorry.” Lando looks up to the older, not realizing what he said and why he said that. He sits up straight and cups Carlos’ face with his hand. Then he pulls Carlos’ lips against his. Lando turns his face a little for a better angle, but then his lips get pushed open by Carlos and his tongue slips into his mouth. Startled, Lando pulls back. That felt… weird. But still good. 

“Why are you doing this?” Carlos asks. He sounds… desperate. “What?” Lando asks, not aware of doing anything wrong. Carlos sighs. 

“First, I kiss you. You don’t kiss back, so I pull back, so you probably don’t like me that way and I am sorry. Then, you kiss me, but when I try to kiss you for real, you pull back. What is the thing with you?” Lando smiles. 

“I like you. That’s why I went to Lewis and Sebastian. And… the first time you kissed me, I was overwhelmed… and didn’t kiss you back. And I was kind of nervous about… French kissing, so… I like you?” Carlos’ smile widens and he wraps his arms around the smaller one. 

“I like you too, Lando. I like you, I like you, I like you so much.” Lando smiles and gives his teammate a peck on his cheeks. Then he places his head on Carlos’ chest. Carlos kisses the younger’s head and they fall asleep like that, lying next to each other on Lando’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> that was the most cringe make-out session ever, you're welcome xD.
> 
> you can contact me on instagram, i'd love to have a talk about carlando (and formula 1 in general). my instagram is @justagirlcalledm


End file.
